


Finding My Love

by ShadoWolf55



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9571961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoWolf55/pseuds/ShadoWolf55
Summary: "You found him?!""Yes, we did."[On Hiatus for a while]





	

Midorima Shintarou sighed and glanced at the clock. 10 more minutes to the end of his shift. Somehow today, a lot of people had decided reenact dangerous moves performed by circus troupes and they turned up with all sorts of injuries. The worst was an idiot who tried to swallow a sword. It took them a very long time to extract the sword but his throat was partially damaged he could barely talk. Midorima could never comprehend why people wanted to try stupid things like that and endanger their life.

Midorima Shintarou was currently a 20 year old Medical Student interning at his parent’s hospital. He was helping out in the common injuries department but when there was a shortage of doctors, he would help in the ER department. There has not been a day when Midorima was scarred by the stupidity of humanity, and this stupidity led to the death of multiple innocent people. That was the horrors of working at the ER department. When the patient’s life hangs like a thin thread by your hand, a single mistake, a single hesitation would send everything collapsing.

Midorima was finishing up bandaging a patient who cut his hand by a grass blade when the clock struck 10. He did the standard checks to ensure that the patient was ready to return home before he left for the locker room.

“Yo Midorima, leaving?” A fellow doctor asked.

“My shift’s over, nodayo.” Midorima pushed up his glasses and opened to the door of the hospital’s locker room.

Midorima swiftly removed his coat and settled on the bench. He started to tape his fingers, like he used to in high school. Even though he didn’t play much basketball, he still found it crucial to keep his fingers in good shape. He put on his jacket, picked up his bag and left to checkout. He still had some homework to be done for tomorrow.

“Goodbye, Midorima.” The nurse at the counter waved him goodbye. Midorima nodded and pushed the doors open. He was instantly greeted by a cold gust of wind and he was grateful that his lucky item for the day was a jacket. Midorima got on the subway and headed for his house when his phone buzzed to life. A message appeared on his screen. 

> _ From: Akashi Seijuro _

Akashi? It’s been so long since I heard from him, I mean, he’s pretty famous in Tokyo for his wealth and social status. But we’ve never kept in contact after high school, neither has the rest of the Generation of Miracles.

> _ We found him. Come to my house as soon as possible. _

They found him? Midorima could feel anxiety and excitement bubbling inside him. Maybe after all these years, his efforts hadn’t been in vain! I thumbed him a reply and got on the next train heading to his place.

> _ To: Akashi Seijuro _
> 
> _ I will be on my way. _

An hour had passed before Midorima finally made it to Akashi’s house. It was slightly past 11 at night but he didn’t mind, so long as he got to see him. Midorima knocked on the door, it has been 4 years since he came here. Everything still looked the same, except it looked older and definitely much cleaner.

* * *

 

Akashi answered the door. He still looked pretty much the same. He still had the same short, red hair and that aura around him. Akashi had grown significantly taller than 4 years ago and looked more mature. He wore a suit with a loosened tie, something Midorima had seen couple of times. 

“It’s been so long since we’ve met, Shintarou.” Akashi smiled politely.

“You have grown significantly taller, Akashi.” Midorima complimented him.

Akashi’s house’s interior looked pretty much the same, except for more trophies in the cabinet and newspapers, articles scattered around. The house was pretty much in a mess that has yet to be cleaned.

“Ah, I apologise for the mess. I’ve been busy lately.” Akashi brought in a tray of tea.

“So, you found him?” Midorima asked eagerly, unable to conceal his excitement.

“I didn’t. Tetsuya did.” Akashi logged in to his computer and opened a file. It was a video, of something. Akashi faced the computer towards Midorima and clicked play. Midorima watched the video, a sea of uneasiness in him.

* * *

 

The first scene was a blank, deserted street. They were moving closer and faster. The camera stopped short and focused on a young man at the corner of the streets. He looked like a stranger, yet so familiar. He sat on the streets, in rags and tattered pants, reading what looks like a book.  _ The book, wait. Wasn’t that the book that he wrote?  _ Midorima realised that the man was reading “God Proposes, Man Disposes”, a book he had written a year ago. 

“T-Takao?” Midorima stuttered.


End file.
